Go Away
by Skippy the Intolerant Lesbian
Summary: Some days you just don’t have the luck to keep your dignity.


Summary: Some days you just don't have the luck to keep your dignity.

Skippy's Words: I'm bored so I'm just typing. I hope something good comes out of this. My friend just let me borrow Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. Needless to say I've been up for the past three days and instead of sleeping like I was gonna do I decided to type. God I'm an idiot. Well, doesn't look like I'm borrowing another Sonic game from him. I squealed in his ear…and then I fondled the case for a bit while giggling. He laughed. It was a great day.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'…and I never will unless I get off my lazy ass…looks like I'll never own anything. Everything belongs to SEGA and the Sonic Team.

Go Away

Another day passes on Earth, everyone going on about their lives as they should. Scourge the hedgehog being one of them. A loud ringing wakes the man. Having to search for the loud cell for at least four rings, he finally finds it, with every wish to beat the phone with a hammer. "'ello?" the man asks irritably, blinking in hopes that he was dreaming of the ringing. As usual, it wasn't. "How much ya offerin' girl?" Scourge asks, not missing a beat, waking enough to be able to get a seductive tone. "What 'bout yer husband? He ain't gonna use that shotgun again is he?" No one said his judgment was excellent. "Don't put that much faith in me girl. I know I cen dodge bullets considerin' he cen only git two shots atta time before he's gotta reload but it don't mean I wanna do it on a regular basis." Scourge rests his bare hand on his face, soothing out his head quills as the girl on the other end of the line answered him. "I git it, I git it. I'll be right on ova then." Pressing the end button on his cell, the green hedgehog crawls out of his bed, managing to get tangled in his sheets, which is quite a feat when you are laying directly on top of them when absolutely none of the cloth is over you in any way. "God damn it." The man curses before failing epically, toppling onto the floor with quite a loud thud for having a soft body.

"That was the most coordinated thing I have _ever _witness you do yet."

Looking over his peach shoulder, blue eyes pick up the figure of Mephiles in the door way, arms crossed with a stone look worn upon his face. "Up yours." The man grouses, kicking the sheets off. "Why's it wheneva I do some'in' like this yer _right there_. Every _frickin' _time. It's like you ain't got no life er somethin'."

With a shake of his head, Mephiles returns to making his way down the hall.

Scrambling to find his socks and shoes, Scourge takes a moment to check the time. "It's only one in the…" The green one had to glace towards the window to verify the time of day. "Afternoon?" Once dressed, Scourge makes his way down the hall, in the opposite direction of his _boyfriend_. To be honest, he had been practicing saying that in his head. It was just hard to imagine himself with a man. He had established the fact that he was still straight. He still chased after women and such in bars and the streets. It was _just _Mephiles that he slept with. It was only _him_. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Scourge drags his feet to the coffee maker. It was the other hedgehog's thing though Scourge swears it's more of an addiction than a _liking _as Mephiles says it is. _Every _morning. Downing the sludge that is known as strong black coffee, the white mug finds itself in the sink, prabably to be washed another day. "Hey Mephiles" Scourge shouts from the kitchen, slipping his skinny arms through the sleeves of his leather coat. "I'm goin' out fer a while." He states while grabbing the apartment key from the molding of the door frame.

"Who's needs are you attending to now?" The raven furred creature calls out from the bathroom. His boyfriend's career as a hooker did not bother him in any way, so long as he sticks it to women and women only.

"I'm goin' over ta Plum's place fer a bit."

"And?" Mephiles asks right away, knowing there was more. The darker hedgehog wasn't stupid.

"Frost hit me up earlier. Told her that if I left the apartment I'd stop by since her parents are gone fer the day." Scourge explains, knowing that the girl was under aged and could get into trouble…again. Again, his judgment wasn't the best as he has proven again and again.

There was a short pause before Scourge heard his lover's deep voice again. "Obtain the money first so you can escape if they are to return." The younger hedgehog still couldn't believe the way Mephiles spoke. Just too formal for him. There was just something about the way that man spoke that pissed the former king off.

"Got it."

Black ears pick up on the apartment door. The moment the dark creature is sure he is alone, a sigh is let out into the steamed filled air of the bathroom. "Finally" is muttered slowly as Mephiles sinks his body into hot water, fully content at the moment of his boyfriend's absence, even if he is off to fuck some woman who Mephiles is sure he will harm later down the road.

As complex as Mephiles was, he enjoyed really simple things. Sure, he craved destruction. That was apart of him and would never leave him. And he loved that. The absolute rush and lust that coursed through his veins was addictive. He enjoyed destroying property, wrecking lives and just slaughtering just for the fact that he can and no one can stop him…as side from a few pests. The being of darkness enjoyed the simple things in life, and for him, that was the feeling he got after a fresh kill. Feeling the blood on his fur lose it's warmth, the life leaving once scared eyes, and often leaving the body out to ruin someone else's day.

Or the feeling of simply bathing.

Mephiles _loved _getting dirty, he just couldn't stand _staying _that way.

The hedgehog let the hot water surround him until it reached his pale snout, just enough so he could breath without water seeping into his nostrils. The steaming bathwater having already soaked through his dark fur, heating his skin. It was quiet. Peaceful. Mephiles rests his head backward, carefully so his quills lay without pricking him. As much as the irony amused him, it was sometimes a nuisance to have a hedgehog's body. The male enjoyed his time, letting his lids close.

"What the hell are you _doin'?_"

As out of character it was, Mephiles nearly jumped out of the white tub, black lids snapping open to see his green lover staring at him with the most perplexed look on his adorable face. Somehow, Mephiles failed to hear the other unlock the door and walk through the bathroom door. Or even open it for that matter.

"_Bathing_." Mephiles retorts. "It is when you step into clean water, which is also accompanied with soap so you-"

"I _know _what bathing is!" Scourge shouts, knowing full well what he was going to say.

"Could have fooled me" the other smirks, amusement clear in the tone used.

"Don't matter none if I shower." The green hedgehog stomps in, obviously angry. "Fergot my damn wallet." He announces, digging in his other leather coat he carelessly tossed on the floor last night. "Why the hell you bathin' again? You did that last night." An gloved hand stuffs the leather wallet into a coat pocket.

"Because unlike you my, green pest, _I _actually have hygiene skills."

"_Whatev'_." Scourge scowls, turning to leave. "I'll be back later, ya pansy." He adds. He just didn't think a man should bathe that much. Sure, he hadn't bathed in probably a week but the way he thought it, why should he? He didn't need to be clean to get women, they were the ones that paid him for sexual services. They know him enough to know that what they get is what they get. He didn't have to be _clean_.

Before Scourge closes the bathroom door, his ears pick up on Mephiles' low voice once more. "Just remember that this _'pansy' _pounds your ass every night."

Taking a moment to let this sink in against his will, Scourge growls loud enough for the other hedgehog to pick up on, slamming the door shut. The angry youth storms out of his apartment on his way to a regular customer of his. "Damn it to hell, he got fuckin' me _again_."


End file.
